


Searching for Alicia Boyd

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cameos, F/M, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Reconciliation, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about the agencies' success with missing persons, Boyd and his family ask them to investigate the disappearance of his sister. Stiles and the gang tread old haunts to find the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. The idea came to me a few months ago, because I wish that the writers had expanded on that thread, Boyd deserves closure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a more personal investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. As mentioned in the notes, this is the first personal case to Stiles and co. There will be more in the future.

Derek and Stiles sat in the den of the penthouse.

"Our first case had a missing woman, blackmail, and murder." Derek began.

"Our next case took place at my high school. One of the teachers was killed over grades and lacrosse." Stiles continued.

"Around Christmas time, we helped catch murderous black market music pirates." Derek added.

"Our first serial murder case came from an obsessive man who harmed two of our friends." Stiles concluded. Derek and Stiles both cringed at the memory. They never wanted to experience that again!

* * *

The next day, the pack gathered in the airport. Some of the members was going to Beacon Hills for spring break. They had mixed feelings, while they looked forwards to seeing their families, they didn't want to be apart for too long. 

Boyd arrived with his dad. Mr. Boyd was anxious, yet determined. He had an important question to ask.

"Stiles, can you look for my daughter? She's been missing for eight years, and Vernon told me about your skills." he requested.

"Yes, Mr. Boyd, I'll look for her." Stiles responded.

A few minutes later, the pack hugged each other goodbye before walking to the terminal.

* * *

Elsewhere, a teenage girl sat at the window seat in her room sadly. Alicia was depressed. She wanted to go home. But every time she tried, **he** always found her and dragged her back. She hadn't seen her family in years and missed them dearly. 

She remembered her parents, big brother Vernon, little brother Daniel and the baby Carmen. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't cry anymore.


	2. Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and friends adjust to being back in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Noah gathered Stiles into a bear hug. Stiles squeaked as he nearly lost air.

"Hi, Dad. Miss you, too." Stiles croaked. Noah immediately let him go.

"Sorry, son." he apologized.

"No, Dad. Give me all the affection you want." Stiles smiled.

* * *

A hour later, Stiles and Isaac hung out in the Stilinski living room. They were eating snacks and watching trash TV.

"Home sweet home," Stiles belched before he sipped his coke again.

* * *

Brett and Liam went to a pizzeria for a casual date. The calm atmosphere did wonders for the date. They were more open with their affections and laughter. After they paid the bill, Brett took Liam home. Liam kissed him at the door.

"Goodnight, Brett." he smiled.

* * *

Derek and Stiles talked over Skype. The pair was lovey dovey over the video chat.

"How's the visit going?" Derek asked.

"Awesome! Dad, Isaac, and I have been hanging out a lot. Well, when Dad isn't at work." Stiles replied.

"That's great!" Derek smiled. Soon, it was time for the chat to end. Derek blew a kiss through the video camera.

"I love you, baby." he said.

* * *

Stiles, Noah, and Isaac sat down to a steak dinner. The men talked as they enjoyed the delicious meal.

"I have a case here. It is a personal one for a friend." he mentioned.

"What's the case?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Boyd's sister, Alicia went missing years ago. His father has asked me to investigate and potentially find her." Stiles answered. Noah dropped his fork and startled the boys.

"Sorry, um I was just shocked." he apologized. Stiles patted his father's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Dad." he responded.


	3. Bitter Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Alicia remember the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.

Stiles met with Isaac, Danielle, Malia, Brett, and Liam. They all had pen and paper, getting ready to take notes. Stiles handed out copies of the old case file.

"We know that Alicia was taken from the skating rink. She and Boyd was skating when she went missing. What we don't know is why she was taken, and anyone that could know her life pattern so well, they'd know that she'd be alone with Boyd." Stiles said.

"Wait, Boyd had a sister? Was that the reason why he worked a low paying job at the skating rink?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly, we are here to help find her or find closure. Look through every photo carefully, and try to find anything the police missed." Stiles said.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica went to see a light show. The couple leaned into each other, content as the lights and patterns flashed above them. Boyd turned and kissed Erica in the colorful lights of the attraction. To Boyd, nothing would be more beautiful than Erica.

* * *

Alicia was sitting on her bed lost in her thoughts.

_She was six again, skating and having fun. Vernon held her and Daniel's hands as they skated around the ice. The kids giggled, and Boyd's grin was big and bright as they skated. The happiness and joy the rink brought to the family would soon become a haven of horrible memories when Alicia went missing two weeks later..._

Alicia came out of her memories with sad eyes. Her face crumpled, but she did not cry. She'd been crying for too long. Staring into space, she silently begged for some relief from her internal pain. 

* * *

Henry Tate drove Malia to see Noah about the car crash. Malia kept shifting and squirming in the passenger seat. She was vastly nervous. Henry's grief was etched on his face. The car crash itself had destroyed him, but the horrifying discovery that it was no accident completely ruined him. After pulling into the parking lot of the station, they met the Sheriff outside. Noah brought them to the office and began to take down her statement.

"My mother, sister, and I were driving down a back road on the way home when someone started shooting at us. My mom lost control of the car when a bullet hit her. You know what happened next. Mom was catapulted out of the car and Cara hung out of her seat." Malia stated.

"Thank you for the statement. I know it must be tough to talk about it." Noah responded. Malia nodded, wiping away the stray tear that she didn't know had fallen.

* * *

Derek and Stiles beamed as they talked over Skype.

"How was the briefing?" Derek asked.

"It went well. I've given copies of the crime scene photos and they'll be observing them." Stiles replied. Derek replied.

"Has anything jumped out?" he wanted to know.

"Not yet. I'm sure we'll find something." Stiles sighed.

"You've got this," Derek smiled. Stiles returned the smile and said,

"I love you," before logging off.


	4. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia thinks about her kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3.The prologue for Dangers of Erebor will be posted next.

Stiles was hunched over the table, looking at evidence when the doorbell rang. He stood up to answer it. He was surprised to see Allison with Ethan and Danny on the stoop. He stepped aside to let them in.

"Stiles, how long have you been looking at these photos? You look like you haven't slept." Danny said.

"I'm looking for Boyd's sister." Stiles admitted.

"Maybe we can help." Ethan offered.

"Sure, thanks for the help," Stiles smiled softly. Then he handed them all a picture to examine. Maybe a fresh set of eyes can do some good.

* * *

The group of detectives went to the skating rink.

"At least the ice rink hasn't changed." Danny commented as they looked around.

"Where was Alicia last seen?" Allison questioned.

"Near the penalty box the hockey teams uses." Stiles answered. Then the teens went to ask the employees questions. The man at the register said.

"There are two ways out but the back door is for employees."

"How did a complete stranger convince a little girl to leave her big brother and go with them?" Danielle pondered.

"That's my main question. They are a close knit family." Stiles replied.

"They probably lied to her." Malia theorized. Allison gasped as a horrifying idea came to her. Yet, it made so much sense.

"Maybe, she knew her kidnapper." Allison gasped.

"That could explain why she trusted them so much." Isaac agreed. They gazed at each other into dawning horror.

"How could someone she trust do that?" Danny asked as he tried to make sense of it all.

"The world is a scary place. Anyone could." Stiles responded.

* * *

Brett and Liam were at Liam's house. Liam sat in Brett's lap. He was blushing because Brett had made out with him on his couch.

"You are so lucky that my dad isn't home." he stated.

"Oh, I know I am. He is a trained physician, he has tons of ways to kill me." came the reply.

"Don't take it personally, Dad is like that. To him, I'm still his little baby son." Liam reassured. Brett kissed him affectionately on his forehead.

"Anyone would be protective of someone as sweet as you." he responded.

* * *

Alicia was locked away in a bedroom. It was pink with lots of plushies and stuffed animals. She shook, staring at the mocking faces of the toys. She thought of her so-called parents.

'Mother' was so delusional, believing that she was her daughter. 'Father' knew the truth but he fed the delusion, ever going as far to take her and bring her 'home.'

"I want to go home," she breathed.

* * *

Stiles was hanging out at his place and watching Neflix when Allison arrived.

"Sup, Ally A." he greeted. Allison gave a small smile before she sighed.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't know if it was the fact that I was lied to, or if it was the grief, but I feel horrible for causing you all harm." she spoke. Stiles smiled,

"It's okay now. Everyone is safe." he said, then he abruptly smacked the couch cushion beside him.

"Come sit down. Neflix has just uploaded Prison Break." he finished.


	5. Desert Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris look into some contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Malia and Henry visited Evelyn and Cara Tate's graves. The solemn faces stared down at the graves. The dead flowers had been swept away and replaced by bright white roses. Tears slid silently down their cheeks to their chins before dropping to the grassy field. They cried, clinging to each other as they mourned their lost family members.

"Let's head home," Malia spoke at last as tear tracks dried on her cheeks.

* * *

Stiles, Kira, and Malia Skype'd together. Malia and Stiles were so happy to see Kira.

"How is everyone in Beacon Hills?" Kira asked.

"The usual, but a noticeably less amount of crimes are occurring." Stiles answered.

"That is amazing." Kira smiled.

"Yeah. It's safer, and I can worry a bit less about my dad," Stiles smiled. Malia talked about the ongoing investigation before Kira had to sign out.

* * *

  _Alicia and Boyd were playing in the living room with their younger siblings. Carmen was lying on her belly trying to crawl. The kids giggled as they played with their baby sister. The younger siblings were happy to be playing with Boyd and Alicia. Then their mother came in with snicker-doodles and peppermint cookies._

_"Kids, cookies!" she called. The kids came running as they zoomed in on the tray of goodies with grabby hands. They greedily ate the soft cookies._

_The holidays were usually their happiest time. By next year, it would be the most painful._

Boyd cried softly at the happy memory.

"He'll bring you home, Alicia. He has to bring you home. Benny and Janet deserve to meet their big sister." he said.

* * *

Peter and Chris were getting help from old contacts. They slumped over their laptops with phones pressed to their ears.

"Did you know of any hunters that was in the area that day?" Chris was saying.

"There was a group on patrol." one of his contacts responded.

"Anything in particular that they were looking for?" Chris asked.

"They were looking for the assassin Desert Wolf." came the reply. Chris was shocked.

"Thank you," he said before hanging up. He turned to Peter.

"We have a problem." he stated.

* * *

Ethan and Danny went out to a Korean barbecue for dinner. They cooked and had fun feeding each other. The cute couple were affectionate throughout the date. At the end of the date, Ethan drove Danny home and kissed him at the door.

"Love you," he smiled before leaving.


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to speak with Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Isaac and Stiles were at the library looking for newspaper archives from the time Alicia went missing. They had just set the books down when Theo and Aiden sat besides them. Their bodies went tense.

"What do you want?" Isaac asked.

"Can't we come and see an old friend in town?" Theo smirked.

"Just leave us alone." Isaac glared at the boys.

"See you later." Theo winked as they left.

* * *

Stiles brought Noah lunch from Panera Bread. Lunch consisted of chicken noodle soup, chopped chicken cobb salad, apple and oatmeal cookies. There was tea to drink.

"Thanks for buying me lunch. This looks so good." Noah smiled.

"No problem, Dad. Eat up. It's healthy." Stiles smiled.

* * *

Allison and Danielle were focused on the timeline of events.

"Alright, all we have to do is to look at police notes and string them into order with gaps." Allison was saying. Then they wrote down times and locations.

"Alright, we build on what we know and are missing, and we just might find her." Danielle responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was furious. He wanted answers from Deaton. No more cryptic crap from him!

"Why did my sister give Malia up for adoption when the pack could have raised her?" he demanded.

"To protect her from her mother. If you knew about her, then her mother could've hunted you both down." Deaton replied. Peter froze in shock.

"Corrine?" Peter spoke.

"Talia said she began threatening to kill Malia, she even went as far to attempt an abortion. So Talia sent her away. She took your memories in order to protect you." Deaton explained.

"She went that far? The car crash that killed her adoptive mother and sister was because of Corrine!" Peter exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Deaton asked. Surprise showed on his face.

"Long story. But to start, I'm going to need your help in order to protect my daughter and give her answers." Peter replied.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were Skyping. Derek sighed.

"I miss you so much, babe." he replied.

"I miss you, too, Der Bear. How is everyone at home?" Stiles responded. Derek glared weakly.

"You know that I hate that pet name." Stiles chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you say. Love you." he replied.


	7. Hard to Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Boyd revisit their grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. DoE will be next to be updated.

Stiles and the detectives compared their notes.

"Has anyone found anything new?" Stiles asked. Danielle spoke up.

"We've got the timeline together."

"We managed to piece the events together which helped us figure out how long it took for the kidnappers to grab her." Allison added.

"Let's put a suspect list together." Brett suggested. They sat up and began to talk about possible suspects.

"Pick those who Alicia trusted enough." Allison warned.

* * *

Peter and Malia were out eating burgers and fries. Malia was looking down at her plate while Peter looked at his daughter sadly. How could he tell her that her birth mother wanted her dead and had killed her adoptive mom and sister?

"Malia, do you want to know about your biological mother?" he finally asked.

"Not yet," she replied as she looked up. Peter was relieved. He really didn't want to tell her the awful truth.

"How is the case coming?" he asked as he changed subject topics.

"We are getting somewhere." Malia replied.

"That's good to hear," Peter smiled. Malia let a small smile slip, and it warmed Peter's heart.

* * *

 He remembered being so excited to go skating.

_Boyd and Alicia were skating. Boyd turned to skate in a different direction. When he turned back afterwards, he didn't see Alicia._

_"Alicia? Alicia?!" he gasped, looking around frantically. After several minutes of frantic searching, the boy ran to get his parents. He was scared._

Boyd shook as pure sorrow overtook him.

"I'm sorry, Alicia." he spoke sadly.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were in the den of Erica's house. Erica held her boyfriend as she tried to comfort him.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked. Boyd sighed.

"No, I'm not fine." he responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erica questioned. Boyd burrowed his head into Erica's neck.

"Just be there for me." he responded.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were video chatting. Stiles looked tired and Derek was worried.

"Stiles, when was the last time you slept?" he asked.

"I skipped a nap and lunch. I'm beat." Stiles replied.

"What about this? I can log off, and we can talk tomorrow." Derek suggested.

"I love you so much, babe." Stiles smiled as they ended their chat.


	8. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go through their list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Stiles and the other detectives gathered in the den of the Stilinski house for a meeting. When the meeting began, Allison passed around the list of suspects. They looked carefully at the list.

"So we have a solid description?" Brett asked.

"Nothing concrete. That's why we are matching MOs." Danielle answered.

"Hopefully, something will finally come up." Allison sighed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Ethan and Danny was alone at Ethan's house. The teens were affectionate, trading kisses constantly.

"We need to stop making out in your living room. Aiden will kill us if he catches us again." Danny panted. Ethan smirked,

"Why? You want it to be your living room?" Danny slapped his shoulder.

"I have a little brother who likes to tell my parents everything. He catches us and we are in deep trouble." he responded. Ethan leaned in for a warm kiss.

"Then we will continue to make out at my house. However, you do have a point, let's move to my room." he replied.

* * *

Stiles, Isaac, and Liam visited the hospital to investigate.

"Look at this, one of our suspects had a child that was a patient. He and his wife would visit her everyday, but sadly she passed away." Isaac said after sneaking behind the nurse's desk. Stiles and Liam felt horrible for the parents.

"They would be so grief-stricken. How old was she?" Liam asked. Isaac checked the chart.

"She was six years old." he replied. Then he slipped from behind the desk and the teens turned to leave. They were surprised when they collided with Liam's dad and Melissa.

"Hey kids. What are you doing here?" Dr. Geyes smiled.

"We came to see you," Liam said. Stiles and Melissa were surprised to see each other.

"Hi, Stiles!" Melissa smiled when she had recovered from her shock. Stiles hugged her happily.

"I'm so happy to see you," he responded.

* * *

Scott and Deaton were working at the animal clinic. They were vaccinating animals, giving physicals, and playing with the animals. After the day was done, they fed them, put them in their cages to sleep, and locked up the clinic. They would do it all over the next day.

* * *

Stiles, Isaac, and Noah sat down to dinner. Dinner consisted of pot roast, rice, and fresh bread. They had tall glasses of milk to drink. They sat around the dinner table, digging in the hearty meal and talking. After they had finished dinner, dessert was served. They had cherry pie from the bakery down the road.

"This is delicious!" Isaac marveled.


	9. Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles speaks with someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

Stiles drove to Scott's house. He hadn't seen it in a long time, almost questioning if it was still there. When he had seen Ms. McCall at the hospital the day before, he knew that he had to talk with Scott. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell and waited. While he waited, he fidgeted on the porch, so nervous and uncomfortable. A moment later, Scott opened the door and stared at Stiles awkwardly.

"Hi," he said at last. Stiles sighed,

"We need to talk." he responded. They stepped inside and sat down on the couch. Stiles leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. He'd missed hanging out with him.

"I am so sorry, Stiles." Scott began.

"Tank you, Scotty. I miss you.'' Stiles responded. Then they hugged, sniffling a bit. It was like they were little kids again, hugging after they had a small fight.

"I have pie in the fridge. Let's eat it all like we used to." Scott smiled his goofy smile.

* * *

Malia and Kira talked over Skype. The girls laughed as they talked. They were happy to see each other.

"See anyone cute in Beacon Hills?" Kira smiled.

"There was a guy I met when Peter took me to the diner." Malia answered.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Kira asked. Malia blushed.

"Todd, but I didn't get his number. Should I?" she asked.

"Definitely!" Kira exclaimed. Malia laughed hard. Trust Kira to be there to support her dating endeavors.

* * *

_Boyd house, Beacon Hills, Christmas Day, 2005;  
_

_The family room was dressed to the nines with decorations. The tree stood tall and colorful with many ornaments and strings of fake popcorn. The lights twinkled softly, lighting up the room at nighttime. The kids sat next to the tree, wanting to open all of the presents.  
_

_"Can we open our gits, Mom? Please?" Alicia wanted to know._

_"Alright, but don't make a mess." Azalea responded. The kids immediately tore open their presents eagerly, revealing books, toys, and clothes._

_"These are so cool! Thanks!" Boyd smiled brightly._

_"You're welcome." Milton grinned. The kids dog-piled their parents, causing them to laugh..._

Alicia smiled sadly as she remembered the final Christmas shed with her real family. Every holiday since then had been hell.

"Mom, Dad. I miss you." she spoke sadly.

* * *

Derek made a Skype call to Stiles. They were set to have a little date. Stiles was so excited to tell him about his reconciliation with Scott.

"I finally made up with Scott today." he began.

"That's fantastic! Babe, I'm so happy." Derek smiled. Stiles grinned.

"We ate pie and played video games. It was like we were children again." Derek grinned at the joy in his boyfriend's face.

"Glad to hear. I've got to start dinner, but I will call tomorrow. Love you, baby." he replied.

* * *

Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis met up. They were so focused on tying up loose ends.

"We need to destroy that list." Deucalion was saying.

"Already on it. I've found a way for a computer virus to destroy anyone that reopens the list." Ennis reported.

"That's great!" Kali smiled as she kissed her mate.

"Notify all supernaturals to keep a close eye out for anything unusual." Deucalion commanded as he ended the meeting.


	10. Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is interrupted during his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry for the delay, but rl happened. DoE will be next to be updated.

Isaac and Stiles met in Stiles' room and turned on his laptop. The teens were happy to see the pack over Skype.

"Isaac!" Derek grinned.

"Hey, Derek. Long time no see." Isaac replied.

"How are you, pup?" Cora smiled.

"I'm good. When are you guys coming out?" Isaac responded.

"Maybe July when everyone is on break." Cora answered.

"I'll hold you to it," Isaac said. Then the conservation turned to another topics.

* * *

A hour or so later, Malia and Peter went bowling. They wanted some friendly competition under the rules that no powers were to be used. They played hard and gloated after every bowl. In the end, Malia won and Peter pouted.

"I let you win." he declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Isaac was doing some research for Stiles when books slammed down on the table. Theo and Aiden smirked at him. Isaac shrank away from them.

"What are you doing here?" he gritted out after he recovered.

"We can't come to the library now?" Theo smirked. Isaac scoffed.

"Leave me the hell alone." Aiden laughed and pulled Theo away. Isaac let out an irritated sigh. He hated those guys so much.

* * *

The next day, Stiles and the detectives had a meeting. Notes were pulled out for comparison. They checked progress and evaluated leads.

"I looked into some teachers and didn't find much," Isaac was saying.

"All school faculty checked out too," Malia added.

"So we are back to whomever did it?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry. Let's review what we know with fresh eyes. Maybe we missed something." Stiles said.

* * *

That night, Brett and Liam were at the party by the lake. They'd laid down a blanket, so they could watch the wildlife and enjoy the outdoors. Liam had his legs in Brett's lap.

"It's beautiful out here." Liam smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," Brett grinned. Liam blushed furiously as he tried to slap his shoulder. The older boy grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sweet kiss.


	11. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the detectives go searching again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 for SfAB. Depending on how things pan out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Boyd laid on his side on his bed, curled in on himself. He saw Alicia, forever age 6, laughing and happy.

_Boyd and Alicia walked home from school. They dropped their bags at the door, hearing their mom already in the kitchen making some sandwiches._

_"How was school?" Mrs. Boyd asked as she sat down plates of turkey and cranberry sandwiches._

_"I got an A on my test, but Scott got sick at school," Boyd said._

_"Did you do what I taught you to?" she asked. She'd heard about Scott's asthma and taught Boyd how to help him if necessary._

_"Yes. I got his inhaler and called for the teacher and nurse. I also made sure that someone stayed with him." Boyd answered._

_"We got a new paint set from the local art store. We're painting pictures for the nursing homes." Alicia piped up._

_"That's sweet of the school. Some paints need a pick-me-up." their mom smiled._

Boyd sighed sadly. The memories were driving him insane.

"Please come home," he whispered, not sure if he was really speaking to Alicia or the figment of his imagination.

* * *

The detectives met at Danny's house. They were going over the profile of the kidnapper and the suspect list, and checking said list in order to find a match. However, this step required a more thorough search. So they visited the homes of the suspects to find clues.

"Hi, we are here to ask you some questions about future mayor candidates for the mayor office," Malia lied. She asked some questions and had the suspect answer as the others went searching.

A few minutes later, Allison gave her a signal to wrap up the interview. They all left and moved on to the next house.

"We found nothing there. We need to move on." Stiles stated as they kept walking.

* * *

A hour or so later, Stiles snuck around the two story house. The other houses had come up clean, this was their sixth house. Stiles searched through the sheds and storage closets before finding an addition to the house that didn't match the rest. He looked inside a room and gasped.

Alicia was lost in her thoughts when the door opened, she looked up and was shocked. Maybe the strange boy could help. Hope filled her.

Stiles was looking around hoping to find a way to get the younger girl out. However, he needed to know if his hunch was right.

"Are you Alicia Boyd?" he asked.

"Yes! Are you here to save me?" Alicia whispered. Stiles was about to answer when he saw a woman make her way into the addition.

"Oh no," Alicia gasped. She could feel freedom slip away.

* * *

The woman looked around only to freeze when she saw Stiles.

"You stay away from my baby girl. You are trying to take her away!" she shouted.

"You're Catherine Dodge, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, and you are messing with my daughter, Kendra!" she retorted. She was lost into her anger, that she failed to see Stiles silently sending an alert to his dad '2819 Beacon Street. Need police.' on his phone.

"She's not your daughter, her name is Alicia Boyd." Stiles retorted. All of sudden, the other detectives arrived walking slowly, Carlton Dodge was behind them, pointing a gun directly at their backs. When he saw Stiles, he switched his focus to him. The air was filled with tension.

"No one is leaving," he growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the deputies had arrived to the house on foot. They had parked their cars down the street, so they will not alert the kidnappers.

"Be very careful. My son is there." Noah warned. The deputies approached the house and looked inside the windows. After checking the doors, they slipped in the back door. They soon found the addition and saw the standoff. The officers drew out their guns and entered.

As Noah opened the door to the addition, the kids rushed behind the deputies. The deputies surrounded the Dodges. Seeing they were outnumbered, Carlton dropped his gun. Alicia began to cry tears of joy. Her ordeal was over and she was finally safe.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia finally gets to the place she wants most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Tara and Deputy Clark brought in the Dodges. The whole department was relieved to have them in custody. Carlton looked disgruntled but stoic. Catherine was in tears, her brain still clung to the delusion. Soon, the reporters arrived and swarmed the station. They wanted answers to their questions as the news traveled fast. The media was in a frenzy over one thing; the overdue rescue of Alicia Boyd.

* * *

Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Aiden, and Theo were waiting in the station. When the station all of sudden erupted into chaos, causing them to look up. They were startled by the sound of yelling. The boys covered their eyes as cameras flashed. As spots danced in front of their eyes, they could see two people being dragged into the stations in cuffs.

"What the hell?" Jackson asked.

"They were the kidnappers, son. She's been here all along." the deputy at the front desk said.

* * *

The Hale pack was in the penthouse when they got a call. Derek hit the speaker button.

"What's up?" Erica asked.

"Guys, it's me, Isaac. We found her!" Isaac announced. Boyd froze as joy and sorrow overtook him.

"Alicia? You finally found her? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically, she is okay. She's still getting a checkup, though." Isaac answered. He was soon plied with questions from the pack. Then Bucky arrived.

"Tony is flying the Boyd family to Beacon Hills." he announced. The pack was so excited.

* * *

The Boyd family were brought to the hospital to see Alicia. Alicia sat up crying when she saw her family.

"My baby!" Azalea Boyd cried out, clutching her lost daughter. Alicia returned the hug, and then a round of hugs resulted. Alicia was reunited with her dad and older brother. Then Azalea pulled the middle kids over.

"Alicia, you remember Carmen and Daniel." she said.

"Oh, you've grown so much," Alicia sighed. Carmen had been a baby, and Danny a toddler when she last saw them. Now they were eight and eleven years old respectively. Milton pushed the youngest kids forward.

"And here is Janet and Benny. Janet is two, while Benny is five." he stated. The kids were shy, but Alicia's sweet smile brought them closer. Boyd stepped forward and kissed her temple.

"Welcome home, baby girl." he said.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were talking over Skype. Both were extremely happy.

"I'll be home in two days, babe." Stiles was saying. Derek brightened.

"That's great!" he replied.

"I know. I miss you so much." Stiles sighed. Derek grinned and Stiles absolutely melted. He blew a kiss before logging off.


	13. The Fonder Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack returns to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. DoE will be updated next.

Stiles, Noah, and Isaac sat in the airport. They were going to say goodbye as Stiles left for Beacon Hills. Noah didn't want to see his son go, but he knew that he had made a life of his own in New York.

"Take care, buddy." Isaac said, hugging Stiles.

"Likewise. Make sure that my old man eats right. I saw those pork rinds, Dad." Stiles responded.

"Hey, who is the parent here?" Noah groused. Then the desk attendant called Stiles' flight, and with a parting hug, he went to the terminal.

* * *

Several hours later, Malia, Kira, and Stiles met at the mall. Kira hugged them both and grinned brightly.

"I missed you both!" she beamed.

"Missed you, too, Kira," Malia laughed. Then they went shopping for Liam's birthday gift. His birthday was coming up soon.

"He likes pop art and comics." Stiles mentioned.

"Really? He likes pop art? Since when?" Kira asked.

"Let's check the art store first." Stiles quickly replied. He really didn't want to reveal how he had found that tidbit of info out! So the teens went to the art store, they found several pieces but only bought one comic strip.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were left alone. She cuddled into his side as his arms were wrapped around her. Erica was so happy to see the smile back in Boyd's face.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's seeing a psychiatrist, but she's taking well to home." Boyd answered. Erica sighed.

"I'm glad you have her home." Boyd hugged her close.

"Thanks for not letting me give up hope." he responded.

* * *

The Hales and Townsends gathered for a roast chicken dinner. They ate their dinner merrily. The families were happy to be together again.

"It's good to have you guys back." Rose smiled.

"It was quiet here without you." Heather added. Malia and Stiles smiled.

"We missed you, too." Malia replied. The family awwed before returning to the usual banter and conversation.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were alone. They were incredibly affectionate. The weeks apart from each other made the heart grow fonder.

"I love having you in my arms," Derek smiled softly. He kissed Stiles' lips.

"You're such a softie, but I feel the same." Stiles smiled back. Then they kissed, pressing love and affection against each other's lips.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia adjusts to life back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. I finally have a title for the next fic; A Thousand Words.  
> DP will be updated next.

A month had passed since Stiles and the others came home. Alicia was put into therapy with Dr. Briggs. There, she met Ryan.

"Hi, I'm Ryan. I go to see Dr. Briggs, too." the redhead girl her age said. Alicia nodded.

"What is she like?" she asked.

"She is understanding and listens to your problems." Ryan answered. Alicia took the knowledge in and hoped that she was right.

Milton and Azalea thanked the detectives for their help.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have seen our baby girl ever again." Milton said.

"We are just happy that she is finally home." Stiles replied. The detectives smiled happily as the overjoyed parents fawned over their daughter. It made what they did so much better.

* * *

Alicia and Ryan hung out in the penthouse. They had hit it right off, and became best friends. The girls were laughing at a movie on the flat screen. Several minutes in, the movie was forgotten as the girl laughed about other things. Their friendship had grown over time because of shared experiences and compatibility.

* * *

The pack went to their usual warehouse near the park for the full moon. Kira, Stiles, and Danielle supervised, as the others stripped down and changed shape. Then they started playing with each other.

"Hey, Brett! No nipping on Liam's ear!" Danielle yelled, Brett released Liam instantly.

* * *

Wolf Derek watched the pack play. Brett and Liam play fought with coyote Malia. Boyd and Erica piled onto Derek. Cora's large wolf form ran around, tackling other wolves and nuzzling them. The wolves yipped as they played and let their instincts rule them for the night.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone. They were relaxed as they cuddled in their room.

"I'm locking up my paintings," Steve said to his husband. Bucky nodded.

"Did he send a letter like he did the police?" he asked.

"Yes. He is coming for the gallery I had set up." came the reply.

"That reminds me, those portraits of the nursing home patients were gorgeous." Bucky smiled.

"They are. That's why I don't want them to be stolen," Steve sighed. Bucky kissed his cheek to calm him. Everything will be okay.

The next day, Derek and Stiles were alone. They were relaxing and cuddling.

"I'm happy that we solved this case." Stiles said.

"You've really made them happy, Stiles." Derek smiled. Stiles smiled. Every case he takes, he thinks of the horrible things he sees and learns. Sometimes, he even wonders if it is really worth it, but this case proved it. All of the work, the detectives do is worth it. Stiles wouldn't change his job choice for the world.


End file.
